Numerous tap connectors have been developed in which two wire conductors are connected together. Examples of these tap connectors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,699,211 issued to Rose; 2,053,615 issued to Krueger; 2,712,167 issued to Blanchard; 2,963,679 issued to Jugle; 4,169,652 issued to Hockele et al; 4,684,196 issued to Smith et al; 4,707,051 issued to Hall and 4,985,003 issued to Francois et al. While the majority of these patents are directed to tap connectors for connecting two conductors having equal diameters, the patents to Krueger, Blanchard and Smith et al are directed to connectors in which conductors having an unequal diameter are clamped together. Typically, these conductors are provided with top and body portions which are clamped together utilizing a bolt as a fastening member. The top and bottom body portions of these clamps are each provided with opposed concave seats for positioning the cables or conductors therein. However, due to the unequal geometries of the conductors or cables, i.e. the unequal diameters, it is difficult to adequately and securely clamp these conductors having unequal diameters together.